User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 1
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blog, The Beginning, then read that first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ :::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 2. This is the Overseer back for more coverage of this event. The first few minutes were a bit disappointing, with nearly all the tributes running away and no deaths. Let's cross our fingers and hope for something more interesting happening today. While running away from the cornucopia, Dar'kaii seems to have gotten injured. Maybe he tripped over a few rocks. Luckily for him, Sansa decided to aid him. Gabriel seems to have found one of the few trees in the arena. I wonder if he is going to find out the hard way that they were poisonous... Thordar isn't going to find a large selection of animals, only a few reptiles were located in the arena. A second alliance forming? This time an Argonian and a Redguard. The Nord didn't stay in his temporary alliance and now he is running away from the Dunmer with an empty pack. Pretty pathetic. The Empress is thinking of home, she must not be used to being stuck in a desert. Arenia and Meledran know how this works. Maybe they will turn this interesting. The Breton was scared of the Orc, not surprising. A second hunting party, now we are talking. And I thought the Nord was pathetic, Avernus injured himself. Well, the Khajiit did as well. But at least he had someone to aid him. The Altmer is all alone. No surprise that the Redguard knows how to survive in a desert. First step is always finding a source of water, else you will die of thirst. Xeraz might be my new favorite, he is going on the offensive. Good job Lyrissa, there is right or wrong in the Battle Realm. Theft is but a part of the game. The other daedra was a little less fortunate, he tried picking up berries from the rare bushes. At least he didn't eat them, they are also poisonous. The sun has gone down, we shall see how the first night in the Battle Realm will be for the 24 tributes. Gwendis is a badass. Fending off two Argonians and an Orc on her own. She might be the new Diana. The Dunmer must still be depressed that she fetched an empty bag during the first few minutes. Hahaha, I don't think anyone expected the Empress to know how to survive on her own. She probably has dozens of servant to do everything for her. Levi! Diana would be disappointed. At least now we know who wears the big pants in their marriage. The Redguard king must not have found any water, it is pretty scarce in the Battle Realm this time. He must have walked a lot to get so exhausted compared to the others. Xeraz and Dar'kaii, they must be plotting which tributes to go after first. A quadruple alliance, if that one lasts, the others will be in trouble. Meledran has got a sponsor, the first one for the season. For his sake, it better not have been Sheogorath. A lot of truces during this night, not something I like to see. There are also a lot of people discussing the games, creating strategies. An important thing to do, but a boring thing to watch. The Altmer at least succeeded in making a fire, after his embarrassing performance during the day. After the whole first day, we still haven't had any deaths. I might need to hold an event sooner this time if things continue this way. We will be back for day two next time. I am getting angry from all this PG bullshit. If I don't see some deaths soon... _______________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale